<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Punish Me Asshole by 5t3r30typ1c4l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669434">Punish Me Asshole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l'>5t3r30typ1c4l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gay, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Nipple Torture, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Smut, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, not really established relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up of "Bite Me Asshole"</p><p>Or</p><p>Zolo is bound and gagged, and kept on edge as punishment for drinking Sanji's wine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Punish Me Asshole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To clear up any confusion. In the manga he is Roronoa Zolo and I prefer that name to Zoro.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>"Have you thought about what you did?" </b>
  <span>Sanji was somewhere above him. Zolo shifted and whimpered through the gag. He was bound, blindfolded, and gagged. Why did Sanji even have so many ties? His hands were trapped beneath him and his thighs ached from being held at an unnatural angle. He couldn't see anything, there was nothing to distract him from the pleasure. Sanji made a particularly hard swipe at his prostate and Zolo sobbed. How long had they been doing this? He wanted to cum so bad it hurt! But the damn tie around his cock kept him from orgasm. Teetering on the edge but unable to fall over. Pre-cum dripped down his saliva covered dick and soaked into the tie. The gag was drenched with his spit and Zolo threw his head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji kept going at that slow, infuriating pace. Zolo’s chest shook from his choked sobs. The Cook reached up and kneaded his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you can take it, take your punishment.” He purred, nipping Zolo’s ear. He was still a bit drunk from the wine. He’d meant it when he asked for this, but he didn’t think Sanji would go this far! Again he let out a shuddering moan. His insides clenched and tried to push Sanji out. His fingers weren’t enough anymore! At first it had been amazing and the feeling had knocked the breath from his lungs. But now, now it was torture! “You want to cum don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo frantically nodded and groaned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He cried, though it sounded more like “Pleesh” through the tie. Sanji sucked hard on his nipple left a trail of butterfly kisses down his stomach. Fuck, his face was covered in dried tears and his nose was puffy from how heavy he was breathing. Sanji made no move to release him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead everything stopped. Zolo gasped and tried to catch his breath. His mind reeling as he tried to figure out what was going to happen next. He shivered when Sanji sat up. What was he doing? He wasn’t going to leave Zolo like this was he? Oh god, that panicked thought made him squirm and whine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Sanji cooed over the rustle of fabric. “I’m not going anywhere babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his slick fingers over Zolo’s legs. Bringing one up and resting it on his shoulder. Kissing Zolo’s calf he leaned in close. Wiping the drool from his swollen lips before untying the gag and casting it aside. Zolo swallowed the spit in his mouth and gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sanji?” He whispered and bit back another sob. “Are you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Sanji was kissing him and he relaxed with a soft sigh. Just feeling his lips was enough to put him at ease. Even if he couldn’t see him. His skin was warm, was he naked too? Sanji pulled away and kissed his cheek. Placed both hands on his hips, and…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zolo screamed and came dry. Gasping and heaving, Sanji chuckled in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came? Just from me putting it in?” He mouthed at Zolo’s neck. Rubbing soothing circles on his hips. Waiting for Zolo to stop shaking. His cock was red and twitched against his stomach. Sanji knew it was cruel, but he wrapped his hand around it and tugged. Zolo hissed and jerked away. “Damn, you’re perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo mewled, Sanji pulled out gradually. “What were you doing with Robin earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, he saw that? Sanji growled in his ear and Zolo shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was-we-she needed he-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span>help with something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Sanji sighed and rolled his hips forward. “What did she need help with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he be so calm? Zolo gulped, “Um, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wanted a book on the top shelves and asked me to get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t she use her devil-fruit then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Zolo knew what this was about. He found the strength to smirk. “Are you-were you-</span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji fell silent and Zolo moaned before blurting: “You know you’re the only one I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji didn’t care, he grabbed Zolo’s hips and slammed inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell her no then?” He rasped Zolo cried out and yanked on his bonds. “Huh? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin’s nice you ass! I thought you liked her?” He babbled between moans and whimpered curses. Sanji fucked into him hard. Zolo had never felt-Sanji had never been this rough before! It was like something else was fucking Zolo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>like her.” Sanji snarled, biting down on his nipple with a huff. “When she’s not flirting with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Sanji’s hands dug into his hips. Zolo whimpered, he needed to cum! It was a cold, burning pain that lit a fire in his belly. “You earned this, so take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Sanji! Please!” Zolo pressed his head into the pillows. Sanji spread him wide and slowed his harsh movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beg Roronoa.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo whimpered, “I need to cum, please damn it! It hurts so fucking bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think you deserve it? Have you-huff-have you been punished enough?" Sanji grabbed his erection again and jerked him off. Zolo sobbed, but couldn't keep himself from thrusting into his hand. Fresh tears soaked into his blindfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck…" he whimpered and Sanji sighed. He kissed Zolo's ear, his jaw, his lips, and his neck. Reached for the tie around his cock and pulled it loose. He was thrusting hard and sucking on Zolo's sore nipples. Gasping and panting and Zolo was so so close. It was right there if only Sanji would just let him go already!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're mine, you got that? No one else can touch you. If you do that shit again I swear Zolo I'll--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sanji! I love you!" Zolo sputtered and moaned and he came with a cry of relief. Sanji peppered his face with kisses and mumbled praise into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too," he groaned, slamming their lips together. Muffling his words. "I get so mad when girls they-you're so oblivious I just</span>
  <em>
    <span>-fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Roronoa." And he came with a low moan. Riding out his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo shuddered, his cock giving a few last spurts before he fell limp. Sanji pulled out of him and untied him. Rubbing his wrists where deep bruises had formed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." He whispered, kissing them and Zolo sighed. He pulled Sanji close and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S'okay, it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji laughed dryly, "next time, <em>ask</em> me for the wine instead."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>